


重逢

by pamblue



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-27
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-18 20:00:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29739117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pamblue/pseuds/pamblue
Summary: 有 点 刀黑魔x召唤，第二人称注意。
Relationships: Black Mage | BLM Characters/Summoner | SMN Characters (Final Fantasy XIV)





	重逢

你被海雾村的阳光叫醒，没有马上起床，皱了皱眉用被子盖过头继续睡下去。等你醒来，挂钟已经指向了十二点，房间里多了一个意想不到的人。你眨眨眼，喊着他的名字猛地直起身来。  
你怎么会在这里呢？  
你回到我身边了吗？  
他没有回答，呆板的样子让你想起某些关于妖异的传言。你很了解妖异，知道它们有许多种，其中不乏一些喜欢通过改变面貌来腐化受害者心智的家伙，突然之间就冷静了下来。  
他不能理解你的话语，却会对你的动作产生反应。好比现在，你越是靠近，他越往后退，直到被一步步逼到墙边无路可退为止。他被你圈在怀里，脸上有一种孩童似的懵懂。  
你面无表情地看着他，分不清是高兴还是失望。他被你抱得不舒服，开始在你怀里乱动。你又该有些什么反应呢？妖异都是可憎的，你一向用冷漠又超脱的态度去看待，可他与那种东西并没有多少共同点，至少看起来很无害的样子。再一看，和你记忆中的他有点区别，容貌介乎于少年和青年之间，这又是一个让你感到惊奇的地方。  
他停下来不动了，被笼罩在你所制造的昏暗的光线之中，五官的线条显得分外柔和，用一种好奇的目光望着你，没有半点忸怩之态。你们视线交汇，琥珀般流转的眸子里倒映着你蓝色的双眼。  
他曾经轻笑着说，你有一双时而结冰时而化冻的眼眸，就如你所掌握的黑魔法一般变幻莫测。你心想没有那么复杂，你总是愿意为值得的事物而融化。  
过去的一幕幕在心头流过，那些画面在脑海里盘旋过千百遍，让你想哭又想笑。  
你勾起嘴角，并没有产生多少快乐的情绪。既然这是一个奇迹，做得再过分一些又何妨。  
日光落下，他的侧脸附上了一层淡淡的暖色调。你的双唇靠在他的脖颈处，由上而下去亲吻他，动作自然有些粗暴。你不需要对他温柔，于是他开始挣扎，不知道是害羞还是惊惧，总算多了点正常人应有的反应。  
也许是因为身形还未长开，他的动作显得很无力，轻易就能为人所掌控。  
他任凭你摆布，你把他压在地板上抚摸着暴露出来的肌肤，对他说，这件唤灵长衫对现在的你来说未免太宽松，相比以前更好脱下来了呢。他听不懂你挑逗的话语，只是因这种动作而瑟缩着，抱住了你的手臂像是想要找个着力点。  
你觉得他的反应很可爱，只是可爱过头了反而让人想要破坏。你拽掉碍事的腰裙和长靴，握着他的脚踝最大程度地分开双腿，观察两腿之间稀疏的耻毛、安静的性器。视线往下，臀部有着微妙的肉感，分开臀瓣就能见到淡色的入口。  
看上去从未被开拓过的样子，这可真是一个意外之喜，你多少有些愉悦地想着就算是妖异也懂得给猎物尝点甜头。他茫然地眨眼，你笑了一下，而后直截了当侵入一根手指。  
内里毫无想象中的干涩，只会让人感到湿润和潮热，不需要你去考虑润滑的事情。才伸进去，马上就扭动着身体想要逃开，不过在你看来更像是想要被插得更深一些。不用怎么扩张也能玩出粘腻的水声，每一次抽离都带出点点水渍。他缺乏应有的道德观念，因此不会感到羞耻，表情更像是不知所措。  
你手指弯折，擦过某个熟悉的敏感之处，他浑身过电似的抖得仿佛风中的落叶，喉咙里泻出一声声舒适的喟叹，再撩拨几次的话就带上了含糊的鼻音。他是一只遵循本能的小动物，越是让他舒服，他就表现得越是温顺。你把另一只手伸过去，他犹豫了一下，突然又福至心灵地贴了上来，舔舐的动作乖巧得像只小狗，呼吸渴热而湿黏。  
你想你是爱他的。他的自信，他的倨傲，他描绘魔纹时的专注，他击败强敌时的喜悦，他对万事万物都抱有的纯粹的探求之心。这幅反常的样子，只会让你高兴能够看到更多不一样的他，然后爱得更掏心掏肺一些。  
说到底，舔手指怎么会让人觉得舒服呢？他以前也没有为你做到这种地步，可你确实感到愉悦，身体里涌现出来的情欲和占有欲不是为了他不得要领的讨好，而是因眼前超乎想象的情况而起。你想得很多，手上的动作却半点没停下，他的表情开始一点点走向失控。  
你模仿着交合的动作不断抽插，每按一次都会让他不由自主地绷紧小腿。那个湿滑得不成样子的地方也随之流出清液，然后再乖顺地吞下去。  
“呜、嗯……”  
他股间已经是一片狼藉，口中溢出不成调的呻吟，湿润的双眼望着你，不知道想说些什么。你理解为他想要更多，于是变本加厉去捉弄他，直到他再也承受不住颤抖着高潮。先是大量的液体顺着指节涌出来，而后前头的性器才随之释放，那些精液溅在他的小腹、他的胸口，甚至还有几滴落在微微张开的唇边。虽然只有一点，但你能看到他勾人的舌尖。  
你对他说，我可以进去吗？  
他的模样看起来有种不得体的色情，和你的衣冠楚楚恰好形成鲜明的对比。面对你的请求，他不会也不可能拒绝。你慢慢地挺入，勃发的性器轻而易举挤了进去，几乎可以在他的腹部看到明显的痕迹。  
他开始在你的怀里细碎地啜泣。  
他的身体是那么火热，又是那么紧致。你心想不愧是洞察人心的妖异，一下子没了怜惜之意，发了狠似的去撞他，下腹与臀肉接触时发出响亮的声音。他没预料到你突如其来的粗暴，整个人被顶得一耸一耸，每一次被顶到那处时他总会剧烈地颤抖，难以遏制地哭喊出声。  
泪水挂在他长长的睫毛上，有一种脆弱的美感，只会让你又一次产生破坏的欲望，想要摧毁这张脸上茫然的表情。他突然而然地离你而去，不发一语地出现在你面前，你又为什么要对他留情呢？你卖力地顶弄，又去拉扯他的乳头，看它们被玩弄得挺立起来，红肿得像两颗果实，心里想到了他颇为嫌弃的医术。  
他咬着嘴唇哭得隐忍，浑身都是流出来的汗。前端被你干出了水，只是不是射出来，而是缓缓溢出来，一部分蹭在你的小腹上，还有一部分顺着柱体淌下去，流得股间一片淅淅沥沥的水光。他腰肢发热，整个人软得不像话，过去时常用来咏唱毁荡的双唇开启，断断续续的呻吟仿佛是在向你控诉自己的委屈与不平。  
他喘着气，失神的双眸里蒙上一层薄薄的雾气，让你终于忍不住想要吻上他。你凑上去啃咬他的嘴唇，上下都堵得严严实实。只有彻底占有他，才能让你找回一些安全感。他控制不住发出微弱又细碎的低吟，似拒绝又好似迎合，你知道他快要到了。  
快感在四肢百骸中流窜，犹如火热的以太在灼烧着彼此。他浑身湿淋淋的，在冲击下本能把你抱紧了些，下身传来的水声不绝于耳。直到高潮的那一刻，他几乎是尖叫着射了出来，一下子绞紧的甬道让你皱着眉释放在了里面。你一抽身，那些液体就争先恐后往外涌。  
他蜷缩起来，看上去有点恍惚。你突然有点后悔，想要为这场不够体贴的性爱而道歉。你一直想要对他道歉，为了那些逝去的旧日依恋。他不会明白的，他的表情混合了无知与纯真，而你早已失去了解他的唯一途径。  
你情知他是妖异，可还是鬼使神差问道：你会离开我吗？  
不知道是不是错觉，你看到他点了点头。  
你草草做了清理，把他抱到双人羽床上，让他舒舒服服地陷入柔软的被褥当中。不许从我身边离开。你很少会对他提出如此直白的要求，总是把自己的意图隐藏在冷漠的面具之下，只留下一些模糊的只言片语让他露出苦恼的样子不断去猜。现在你很想为这种事情道歉，不过来不及了。你抬头一看天光大亮，于是将他抱得更紧了一些。要是他想逃走，你有充分的信心把他抓回来。

天亮了。  
你醒了过来。  
暧昧的空气预示着这是一场梦。他当然离开了，也许是回到了宛如仙境的梦园，留在了一个鸟语花香的世界里。房间里空荡荡的，你一个人坐在乱成一团的床铺中央，一种说不清的感觉涌上心头。你突然感到一阵疲惫，心想算了，于是一如既往躺下来用被子盖过头，任思绪在无尽的回忆里漂游。他行走在彼岸，而你只能隔着生死的长河静静望着他。  
你闭上眼睛。  
至少有一天，你们终将在札尔神的神国中重逢。


End file.
